Lot to be thankful for
by livsgirl
Summary: Olivia realizes that she has a lot to be thankful for this Thanksgiving. This is a requested one shot (not happening) from a reader.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had a review requesting a late Thanksgiving one shot of Alex and Olivia. Those who know me know that one shots just don't seem to happen for me. To the requestor and everyone else I hope you enjoy it. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Olivia stretched as she woke up the smells coming from the kitchen wafting into to the bedroom. She rolled over and glanced at the clock groaning when she realized it was almost eleven. The squad was set to arrive at one to watch the game on her big screen and dinner was supposed to be at four.

Olivia rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. She turned it on as hot as she could stand it and stepped in. She placed her palms on the wall and allowed the water to beat on her back while her mind traveled to the latest case. The one that made her question why and will it ever stop?

The case involved a school, Manor Hill, that had spent decades covering the abuse that students had endured from one instructor, a Mr. Harold Lassiter. He had arrived at the precinct at what apparently had to be one of the busiest nights ever. Amaro had instructed him top have a seat at his desk and he would get to him in a few minutes. Some point during the chaos he left the squad room and went home. He was found the next morning from apparent suicide. They were called because they had discovered Amaro's card on him.

When Amaro had filled her in on what had happened and why he had his card on him she had made a rude comment of "Nice Work" which she later apologized repeatedly for. They did discover while at the crime scene that there was a letter from a gentleman by the name of Curt outlining years of abuse. On the top of the letter was written "I am sorry". They couldn't help but wonder if maybe this Curt had staged the suicide and sought revenge on his own.

They found and questioned Curt only to discover there was a support group for the survivors of sexual abuse at Manor Hill. They arrived and with Curt's help tried to get them to speak up. Something none of them wanted to do because once you truly discuss the abuse in great detail it becomes real. Amaro was informed that the death was ruled a suicide and an investigation was no longer needed. As they discussed this and trying to decide if they should let it be more men arrived for the group. She knew then she had to stay and continue with the investigation.

They had hit multiple roadblocks throughout the investigation as well. One of course was the school which was adamant that no wrong doing had ever occurred. The other was their current ADA, Rafael Barba. All he could do was remind them that they were past the statue of limitations and there was nothing they could do.

It was times like this that she truly missed Alex Cabot, her wife, as their ADA. She always knew and understood the importance of these cases to her and would help the squad find a way around the law. Something that had not only landed her in hot water with the Bar association but at one point had gotten her suspended for a month. Not to mention she would always have the pleasure of seeing her on a daily basis, especially when cases had her working long hours like this one.

Never one to give in so easily she was able to get her way. After intensive investigation and a fishing expedition as it was called they were finally able to get one to admit to the abuse. It was the child of the current headmaster at that. Armed with that knowledge he had called a meeting of all current and former students the night before. One to never miss anyone admitting to a crime she was there.

Olivia turned the shower off and quickly dried off. She dressed in a pair of jeans and one of her many NYPD t-shirts that she owned. She stopped and leaned up against the door frame of her kitchen and watched her wife. She was swaying to some music she was listening to on her IPOD as she mixed what Olivia was willing to bet was mashed potatoes. How someone like her was lucky to marry someone like Alex was a beyond her.

"Hey beautiful." Alex said smiling as she looked over her shoulder sensing Olivia "Did you sleep good?"

"I did" She responded walking up to her and pulling her tight against her "Why didn't you wake me sooner so I could help you?"

"Because you didn't come dragging in till almost three. I thought I'd let you sleep. Besides, I have everything under control. The ham is in the oven, collard greens are on the stove, and as you can see I'm almost done with the potatoes."

"I'm sorry I should have been home sooner."

"Nonsense." Alex said laying a comforting hand on Olivia's chest "It was a rough case and you needed the time."

"Tell me what I can do to help?" She asked pouring a cup of coffee while once again she wondered how she had been lucky enough to marry Alex.

She knew fellow officers who would give their right arm to have spouses as understanding as she was. Elliot, her former partner and friend, had almost lost his wife numerous times to the job. Amaro who was her newest partner was currently going through a separation and pending divorce. He had asked her how the hell they had such a good marriage with the amount of hours they put in and what they went through. She would smile and shrug her shoulders often wondering the same thing.

Alex stared at her wife and felt her heart clench. As much as she was trying to keep the hurt at bay she could still see it. She knew it had been a rough case but she had no clue how rough till Olivia had called the night before. She could hear the doubts the case had caused in her voice and how she was questioning herself. Which was why when she said that they were going for drinks afterwards she didn't bother to remind her that they had to be up early to start cooking for Thanksgiving dinner or even bother to wake her earlier to have her help.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"When will it end?" Olivia asked as she looked up at Alex with tears in her eyes "I was sitting in the meeting when we found out he had committed suicide. We were actually talking about leaving when more men walked through the door for the meeting. Do you know that by the time the meeting officially started there were over twenty men there that had suffered abuse."

"Olivia it will never end. You know that and I know that."

"I'm not sure how much more I can take?"

Alex sat the bowl of potatoes on the counter and walked to where Olivia stood. "Are you thinking about transferring or retiring?"

"Yes, No, I don't know. It's like I never make a difference. Why keep putting myself through it if I don't make a difference."

Alex smiled as she walked into the living room and pulled a picture from the mantle. From time to time when they first started dating she would find Olivia in the middle of the night staring at the photo. Sometimes she would be making promises to the photo. As time went on and she had truly let her all the way in she understood what she had seen on numerous occasions. There had been many times that she herself had come in here and remove the photograph to show Olivia why she did what she did. Make no mistake of it if Olivia said she wanted to transfer or leave the department she would back her one and fifty percent. Until then in times like these it was her job to remind her why she did what she did.

"This is why." Alex almost whispered as she pulled Olivia to the table and sat her down handing her the picture of her mother "Because without a detective as dedicated as you are so many would go without the justice and closure they deserve, like your mother did. So many women and men would walk down the streets of New York and wonder if the person that just past them was their attacker."

"I don't feel like I'm making a difference anymore."

" Really, then tell me how many detectives would have left the last case as it was because it was past the statute of limitations and there was nothing that they could done."

"Plenty."

"Exactly and its not because they don't care but because they are already overloaded with cases. Honey on an average day you have twenty five or more open cases. Twenty-five or more that gets your attention until the suspect is caught. It may take you years to get the suspect but you get him or her."

"But at what cost? Alex I should have been home early last night and up when you got up to help."

"No you shouldn't have. Honey our whole marriage is built around late dinners, missed anniversary's, and delayed holidays. None of which I would swap for anything. I'm thankful for the stolen moments we have. It makes the time we actually get to spend together more precious."

"I love you Alex" Olivia whispered as she leaned in kissed Alex "Now what can I do to help?"

"Get whatever you and the guys are going to need for the game together. I will handle everything else."

Olivia smiled as she stood. Alex was right she was making a difference. There maybe times that it didn't seem like she was but last night was an example of it. Over twenty men received the closure they deserved decades ago. Something that without her insistence and the rest of the squad's backing would have never happened. She placed the photo back on the mantle and stared at it for few minutes before starting to get everything ready for their guests.


	2. Amanda's Arrival

"I'll get it" Alex called out hearing someone knocking on the door. With a quick glance at the clock she realized it was barely noon. She wondered who would be showing up this early. She opened the door to find detective Amanda Rollins standing there with somewhat of a sheepish grin on her face and a pie in her hand.

"I know I'm really early but I thought I would come and see if you two ladies needed any help." Amanda said looking anywhere but at the former attorney's face. "If it's too much trouble or if I'm interrupting you two I can come back."

"Nonsense Amanda you are welcomed her anytime." Alex said pulling the blonde detective in to the apartment "Where is your sister?"

"My sister?"

"Olivia told me your sister was visiting. I thought you would bring her as well."

"She was." Amanda said as she ran her hand through her hair nervously "She went back to Atlanta last week."

"Come on." Alex said leading her into the apartment after taking the pie she had in her hand from her "Olivia is somewhere in the back of the apartment although I'm not too sure where. The last we talked she was getting the card table out for the Stabler children."

"Oh well then I can help you since you're on your own."

"Tell you what Amanda help yourself to a beer it's in the bottom of the fridge or a cup of coffee and then go find my wife."

"But Alex I'm sure you need help in here." Amanda said.

"If I do I will let you know." Alex said with a smile as she stirred a pot on the stove "Until then go and find Olivia enjoy some girl time before the guys get here."

"Promise me you'll let me know if you need help?" Amanda said as she headed out of the kitchen.

"I will and by the way Amanda I have a few rules here."

"Yes ma'am." Amanda said stopping and turning to face Alex again.

"I know eventually it will occur but we try to put off talking work for as long as possible. Do not feel like you have to be prim and proper or try to restrain yourself especially when watching the game. I am more than accustomed to loud shouts and such. If you break it you clean it up. Trust me I have lost a lot more knick knacks on game days then I will ever admit too. The purpose for today is to relax and have fun. For just one day forget the horrors you see daily. The finally one and most important is if you feel as if you are to drunk or tired to make it home safely there is a room with your name on it."

Amanda just stared at Alex in amazement. There is no way possible that this woman who stood in front of her was the same one that had reamed her for over twenty minutes when she messed up on a case last year. She had heard Munch and Fin talk about the Cabot everyone saw outside of work but she didn't believe that that person could exist. The woman she was use to exuded money and had an air of arrogance to her not at all the one that was standing before her right now. She simply nodded and quickly left in search of Olivia.

"Hey you're here early." Olivia said as she carried a handful of folding chairs from a back room "Are you ok?" She asked seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah I am but I don't think Alex is."

"What?" Olivia asked suddenly dropping the chairs and headed for the kitchen "What is it? What's wrong?"

"She just told me the list of rules." Amanda said as she laid a hand on Olivia's arm to stop her realizing how her statement sounded "Not what I imagined there to be in the Cabot household."

Olivia stopped and looked at her for a moment before busting out in laughter "Well first of all it's the Cabot-Benson household. Second of all let me guess delay talking about cases as long as possible. Feel free to yell, jump, and/or scream during the game. Basically make as much noise as you would like. If you break something don't worry about it but you have to clean it up and most importantly have fun while you're here."

"Yeah and if I get to drunk or too tired there is a room here for me."

"Rollins let me introduce you to the Alexandra Cabot-Benson outside of work. The total opposite of what you have seen in the past. It took Stabler, Fin, and Munch a while to get used to it as well. She wants us to have the ability to, even if it's for just a little while, forget the horrors we see and deal with on a daily basis. As for the room it's available to you anytime. All you have to do is call and either Alex or myself will pick you up and make sure you get back here safe and sound, no questions asked."

"Wow. Thank you so much Olivia."

"Rollins" Olivia said patting the woman on the back "I don't know what type of unit Atlanta runs or how you guys treated each other but here we are a tight knit group. We take care of our own no matter the cost."

Amanda smiled knowing the full truth of those words. Not long after she had been with the unit her bookie from Atlanta appeared and then once arrested sang like a canary. Instead of taking her badge Captain Cragen took two week's vacation and helped her find a gamblers anonymous meeting to attend. She had done so monthly since that night. Then just a few months ago their captain was arrested and accused of murder. She jumped right in with the rest of the detectives willing to put her career on the line to save a well decorated officer.

"So am I correct in assuming you will be cheering for the falcons tonight?" Olivia asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Can't let go of my home team." She said smiling "What about you?"

"Actually I don't care for either team and honestly I'm not much of a football fan but in this career you not only learn about every sport but you learn to love it as well."

"Who are you telling Benson?" Rollins asked laughing "How do you think I wound up in hot water with a bookie? The guys introduced me to sports and then the joy of betting."

Olivia just raised an eyebrow at the information that was just received. By the look that crossed her face she could tell this was something that she didn't mean to expose. Along with the problem with her sister she wondered what else she was enduring alone.

"Rollins, you do remember a couple of weeks ago when I told you, you weren't alone when it came to dealing with your sister."

"I do."

"That stands for you too. You're not alone here. I will help you any way I can and if I can't I'm sure Alex can. The same rule applies no questions asked and no one will know unless you tell them."

Amanda smiled at the detective over the last year and a half she had discovered she was not the bitch she first appeared to be. Instead she was a very caring and compassionate detective. That care and compassion was not for victims only it extended to the fellow officers she worked with as well.

"Thanks Benson but I'm already receiving help thanks to Captain Cragen."

"Good to know." Olivia said as she headed to the kitchen and motioned for her to follow letting her know that the conversation they just had was finished and would never be spoke of again "Can I offer you a cup of coffee?"

"I would love that." She answered as she followed Olivia into the kitchen. In the past she would have been worried about her secret getting out but with Olivia she knew it was safe. Olivia was what one called an old school cop. She believed in standing behind your brother or sister in blue no matter what and whatever secret was told to her would be taken to her grave. It was times like these she was thankful for meeting Olivia and working with her. She had come to believe the brotherhood she had joined for had gone to the wayside until she was introduced to the Special Victims Unit at the 1-6.

* * *

**A/N: I want to take a moment to say thank you to ladybugs momma. I forgot to say thank you on the last chapter. When my reader asked for a one shot I bounced ideas off her and it was her that came up with the idea to incorporate Lessons Learned as part of the story. I want to say thank you to everyone for all the amazing reviews. I decided to do a chapter of just Rollins hope everyone loves it and as always reviews are welcomed.**


	3. Stabler

"Want to help me set up the living room?" Olivia asked as she stood from the table where the three women were having coffee "Everyone else should be arriving shortly."

"Whatever you need." Amanda said standing and taking her cup to the sink she was about to rinse it when she was stopped by Alex.

"Leave it Rollins. First of all you are our guest and second of all I can put it in the dishwasher in a few."

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Rollins" Olivia said laughing "Haven't you learned anything in the year you worked with my wife, you never argue with her. I don't even argue with her."

"That's because you love me." Alex answered blowing Olivia a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I have to ask myself why sometimes." Olivia called out over her shoulder as her and Rollins walked into the living room.

Rollins shook her head as she followed Olivia into the living room. This was a side of the two women she had never seen before. Knowing how they were at work and seeing how they acted here was a complete opposite of what she was used to seeing now.

"We all have a side to us outside of work." Olivia stated when she saw the look on Amanda's face "Help me grab all these bags of chips and get them set up in the living room

Within a few minutes Olivia and Amanda had every type of chip and dip that a store could possibly sell sat out on the coffee table. They had placed the coolers against the wall and they were filled with ice and a variety of beer as well. They had just finished setting the tins of popcorn, Eli's favorite, out when there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it." Olivia called out and heading to the door.

Amanda was starting to walk back toward the kitchen when a young child that looked about four years old with some of the bluest eyes she had ever seen came barreling into the living room shouting Alex's name. He stopped in his tracks and stared at her for a minute.

"Who you?"

Amanda squatted down till she was level with him "My name is Amanda Rollins. Who are you?"

"I no talk to strayers." He said with a scared voice as he started backing up.

"Eli its ok" Alex said walking out of the kitchen "She works with aunt Liv."

"Aunt Alex." Eli said forgetting the stranger and running into her waiting arms.

Alex quickly scooped the little boy up and kissed him on the forehead. She walked over to where Amanda was standing.

"Eli this is Detective Amanda Rollins. She works where Aunt LIv works and from time to time is her partner like your dad was for a while."

"Hi" He said laying his head on her shoulder acting like he was shy.

"Give him a few minutes to warm up to you."

"It's fine." Amanda said with a smile 'He's going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older with those blue eyes."

"He gets those from me." A booming male voice said behind Alex.

Amanda looked up and smiled at the man who had his arm wrapped around Olivia in a protective manner. One look at him and she could tell why she had heard all the rumors she had heard about them when she had started with the unit. If it wasn't for the fact of her being gay and married to Alex she would have to agree with everyone about the affair.

"You must be Stabler?" Amanda said walking up and extending her hand "I'm Detective Rollins."

"Rollins it's nice to meet you." He answered taking her hand in his. He was surprised at the grip and strength she held concealed in her body "I am Elliot Stabler and the little one over there is Elliot Junior but we call him Eli. This is my wife Kathy and our other kids, Maureen, Kathleen, Richard, and Elizabeth." He stated as he pointed at each person as he said their name.

"It's nice to meet ya'll" Amanda said with a smile as she shook each person's hand and then helped Kathy carry what she had to the kitchen.

"Seems nice what's your gut telling you?" Elliot asked as he watched Rollins walk back into the kitchen.

"She's good, knows her job, and has a drive behind her." Olivia answered "Yes she has my back and everyone else's as well."

"Ok" He said.

"So I was kicked out by Alex and Kathy and was told to spend time with the guys." Amanda stated walking back into the living room throwing her hands up in the air.

"Welcome to holidays with the Cabot-Benson's" Elliot with a crooked grin on his face "Alex is extremely determined for us to spend time together bonding outside of work. Granted it has its advantages and lord knows if that woman wasn't as insistent as she is I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Care to explain?" Amanda asked as she grabbed a Budweiser from a cooler.

"You came to the unit after my departure and I could have left on better terms, that's for sure. We had twelve years of partnership and instead of letting her know that I was taking my retirement I let Cragen do it for me. I suddenly couldn't face the woman who held my life in her hands on a daily basis. That act of cowardness hurt her worse than my actual retirement. Then I avoided her for the first few months after not because I didn't want to see her but I didn't know how to explain my actions."

"I know." Amanda said out loud not meaning to.

"Yeah well Alex decided to let me see the error of my ways one day. She had had enough of seeing her wife so hurt and upset, especially coming from the one person who was always there for her. For the record if you want to avoid having an ass chewing like never before don't hurt Olivia. Alex's wrath is unlike any other when it comes to her."

"Hey she's not that bad" Olivia said smacking Elliot on the arm

'Yeah you weren't on the receiving end like I was." Elliot said "Anyways so she arranged a meeting between the two of us. We had an argument like never before but in the end we were able to work things out. It's always been like that with us though. To see us fight sometimes you would wonder how we made it as partners for so long."

"Because no one would tolerate you like I did and sometimes still do. Hell I still wonder how Kathy has handled you all this time." Olivia said as she took a seat on the couch.

"Faith and love." Elliot said with a grin "Faith and love just like you."

* * *

**A/N: Let's face it SVU isn't SVU without Stabler. I would love for them to bring him back. Rollins and Amaro are ok but nothing beats the chemistry that him and Liv had (Strictly as friends A/O or C/O all the way). So with that in mind it wouldn't be an SVU Thanksgiving without Stabler. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and as always reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Fin

**A/N: Before you read this chapter let me put in a disclaimer about it. This chapter has Fin's son and his partner in it. Of all the season's I have I do not have the one where his son was attacked. The details and conversations that are recalled are done to the best of my ability relying strictly on my memory. If they are wrong or off base I am so sorry. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Olivia had just tossed Elliot his second beer and was being entertained by the argument between Elliot and Rollins over which team was going to win when she heard the door bell ring.

"Try not to kill each other" Olivia ordered as she headed for the door. As much as they appeared to be fighting she knew they were getting along and was thankful for that. She just prayed that he would do the same when Amero arrived as well.

"Hey guys come on in" Olivia said stepping to the side allowing Munch, Fin, Fin's son Ken and his partner Kevin to come in.

"Hey Olivia" Ken said stepping forward to hug her after he pushed Kevin's wheelchair in the apartment "Thank you for inviting us."

"You guys are welcomed here anytime" Olivia said as she squatted down to look Kevin in the eyes "How are you doing today Kevin?"

"O..K" He struggled to get out and smiled slightly as he answered her.

"Hope you're ready for an afternoon you'll never forget followed with some of the best food you will ever have."

Ken smiled as he watched Olivia interact with Kevin. It was times like these that he could see why victims would relate and open up to her so easy. That was why he was so thankful when Kevin's case was handed to SVU and Olivia immediately picked the case up when he was attacked a little over a year ago.

"Elliot and Rollins are in the living room already" Olivia said as she stood back up "Alex, Kathy and the rest of the girls are in the kitchen finishing the cooking."

"Not to conform to stereotypes but I think we are going to going in and see the ladies and see if they need help." Ken said as he began to push Kevin toward the kitchen.

The three detectives standing there couldn't help but break out in laughter hearing Ken say that. Olivia smiled when she saw Fin shaking his head and smiling as he watched his son and future son-in-law enter into the kitchen.

Fin, who like most parents, had trouble coming to terms with his son being gay in the beginning. In truth she didn't believe it was so much as him being gay as it was how he discovered it. They had been working a case where gay men were being targeted when he saw his son on the security tape of a well known gay bar. He confronted his son about it and it wasn't exactly the smartest thing he had ever done. Later he had revealed to Olivia that his son was gay and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Not to mention like every other parent in the world he felt as if it was his fault because he wasn't there for him like he should have been when he was younger. He needed and desperately wanted her advice.

Olivia had given him the best advice she could give him from her point of view. It was hard enough coming out just being a regular person but she knew and understood as much as she could on how it affected black men. There were certain expectations bestowed up on them and being gay certainly wasn't one of them. Not that that was ever bestowed upon anybody. The advice she gave to him was the same she gave to everyone in that situation and probably some of the hardest advice for anyone to do. Love your child unconditionally and try to accept them as they were. There were too many suicides committed each year just because a family judged their child's sexuality. Thankfully he had listened to her and his relationship with his son had improved greatly but she couldn't say the same about Fin's family.

His uncle, Olivia discovered through Rollins, had invited Fin up for Thanksgiving dinner but didn't want Ken anywhere near his home. This infuriated Fin beyond belief and he had tried to explain to his old school uncle that being gay wasn't a disease that one could catch just by being around them. He simply stated that he didn't care that it was immoral and against god and he would not have anyone like that in his house. So Fin not so graciously had refused his offer.

That was when Olivia stepped in and informed him that they were preparing a Thanksgiving dinner and they were more than welcomed to join them. Fin had thanked her at first but declined citing that he didn't want to intrude and he would just throw a quick dinner together for the three of them at his house. Olivia simply nodded and told him the invitation stood if he changed his mind. This past weekend he had asked her if they were still planning on the Thanksgiving dinner. She smiled as she looked at him and said the game starts at one and we'll eat afterwards you're welcomed to show up anytime and the only thing he needed to bring was himself.

"Kevin seems to be doing a lot better" Olivia said as she led the men into the living room.

"He has a new therapist that he sees three times a week." Munch answered without even missing a beat. "That has helped tremendously."

Olivia stopped and looked at the two men before shaking her head. As much as they fought when they were first partnered together they seemed to have hit a stride much like her and Elliot had. There were times that she loved to tease them saying they acted like an old married couple and why didn't she receive an invite to the wedding. That comment was usually followed with Fin stating that Munch wasn't his type and of course Munch would counter with he wished he could be so lucky to spend a night with me. No matter how they fought they were always there for each other off the clock both professionally and personally.

Munch had been the first one that Ken went to when he decided Kevin was the one he wanted to be the one he spent the rest of his life with. It wasn't that he was scared to tell his father he just wasn't sure how. Munch told him to relax and that all his father cared about was his happiness. Ken had thanked him for the advice and was preparing to find a way to let his father know when Kevin was attacked. When they arrived at the hospital and Fin saw his son there he had asked why. Without thinking just as so many times before he had informed him that Kevin was Ken's fiancé.

That news hit Fin like a ton of bricks. Not that his son was marrying a man but that he had gone to Munch before him. After a few days and a deep discussion with Olivia he realized how thankful he was to have partner that his son felt safe enough to discuss things with that he didn't want to discuss with his father yet. After a few days of cooling down Fin approached Munch and not only apologized but thanked Munch for being there for his son when he needed someone and he wasn't prepared to let it be him.

Munch accepted the apologize and even though he would never admit it to anyone everyone knew that he viewed Ken as the son he never had and was more than happy to help him in any way possible. Which is why he was more than happy to help him move to a bigger apartment that could accommodate Kevin's wheelchair, assisted in getting him to therapy when no one else could, and would generally help out anywhere or way he could.

"You remember the rules." Olivia informed them receiving a head nod in response as she handed each men their brand of beer and settled back down on the couch to watch more of the parade and pregame show until the last two members of the team, Cragen and Amero, arrived


	5. Cragen and Amaro

Olivia had just gotten comfortable on the couch when a wired four year old came bounding at her.

"Hey little man" Olivia said as she caught him in mid flight.

"Wuv you Aunt Wiv" Eli said as he snuggled down into her arms.

"I love you to buddy." She said as she kissed his forehead and catching her wife's eyes as she did. The love she saw shining from them caused her breath to catch in her throat.

Alex leaned against the door to the kitchen and watched Olivia interact with Eli. She was a natural with kids and had always been. Watching her with him reminded her what it would be like with their own child. She made a mental note to talk to her about it later when she heard the door bell ring again.

"Stay." Alex whispered as she walked over and kissed her wife on the head "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia answered back with a smile on her face as she watched her wife go to answer the door. She turned back and caught Elliot's eyes and started laughing when she saw the look in them.

Amanda looked around like she had missed something when Fin told her she would get used to it when she was around them. They always had their own way of communicating that would leave others in the dark. It worked for them when they were working and it still did till this day.

"Captain Cragen" Alex said as she opened the door and saw Donald Cragen standing there. If you asked her he was an excellent man and Captain always standing behind his officer's no matter what the cost. It was repaid ten folds to him earlier in the year when he was accused of murder. "Please come in."

"Thanks but I stopped by and picked someone up along the way they should be here in a second."

Alex raised her eyebrow at him but said nothing. If the man had a girlfriend she was more than welcomed at the party. Lord knew he deserved it after having been faithful to his dead wife for over two decades.

"It's not what you think Alex." He said answering her unspoken question "I stopped by to pick up Amaro and his family was there."

"Here they come too." Alex said looking past Cragen when she heard the elevator ding announcing an arrival. It was easy to figure out who the guest was on the elevator coming to see since she owned the whole top floor.

"Amaro" Alex said as he approached.

"Hey Alex.' He said stopping in front of her "My wife surprised me this morning with a visit with our daughter. I hope that's ok?"

"Amaro" Alex said stepping back so everyone could enter "You and your whole family is welcomed here at anytime please come in."

"Thank you" He said stepping in and introducing Alex to his family "this is my wife Maria and our daughter Zara and this is my mother Sara.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you." Alex answered as she shook each person's hand and then squatted down to Zara's level "Elliot's son Eli is here he's four but I'm sure you guys will get along great."

"Thank you." She said as she leaned against her mother.

"Maria and Sara' Alex said standing back up "Myself, Kathy, and the Stabler girls are in the kitchen having coffee and finishing dinner. Amaro you will find the squad in the living room watching the pre-game show."

Amaro glanced at his wife as if to ask permission before following Cragen into the living room.

"Are you sure we're not intruding" Maria asked as she picked Zara up "I know it was a surprised visit and Cragen said that you and Detective Benson wouldn't mind if we came as well."

"Maria, when I say you and your family is welcomed here anytime I mean it, even if Amaro isn't with you. Being married to a cop is never easy and if you have friends who understand it makes it easier."

"Thank you" Maria said as her and Sara followed her into the kitchen. Alex quickly introduced them to the other women in the kitchen and soon they were talking about how the work always seemed to take their loved ones from them in more way than one and days like to day they were grateful for.

They had just removed the ham from the oven when they heard shouting from the living room and then something break. Alex simply shook her head as she quickly stood to get the broom and dust pan before the kids that were running around stepped on whatever was broken. Before she could gather everything Amaro entered the kitchen with a look of horror on his face.

"Alex I'm sorry but I broke one of the figurines on the stand.' Amaro said looking down unable to meet the blondes eyes. He had dealt with her anger before and really didn't want to deal with it today. He had already argued with his wife when she arrived at five that morning.

"Keep the kids up till you get it cleaned up." She said with a smile.

"If you can tell me how much it was I will be happy to replace it for you." He said quickly even though he was scared at the amount the item had cost. By the looks of the apartment it had to be a quiet a bit of money.

"I take it Liv didn't tell you what the rules were when you made it to the living room."

"No" He said finally looking her in the eyes "What are they?"

Alex had to laugh at the look he had in his eyes. "Listen Amaro, I know eventually it will occur but we try to put off talking work for as long as possible. If you break it you clean it up. Trust me I have lost more knick knacks on game days then I will ever admit too. The purpose for today is to relax and have fun. For just one day forget the horrors you see daily. The finally one and most important is if you feel as if you are to drunk or tired to make it home safely there is a room with your name on it."

"I can pay for the damages." Amaro said suddenly feeling as if maybe she was feeling as if he couldn't since he was a cop.

"Oh I'm sure you can" she said handing him a broom "But anything that is of sentimental or great value is safely secured in a glass cabinet. Make no mistake each of my figurines mean something to me but the one thing I have learned over the years is things of value really have no meaning. Now make sure you get all of it up because I would prefer that Zara or Eli didn't wind up with glass in their feet."

"Yes ma'am" he said as he quickly retreated from the kitchen. He had no clue who that woman was that resembled Alex Cabot but if this was how she acted outside of work he could see how her and Olivia could have such a strong marriage.


	6. Girl Talk

It was half time before the ladies ever saw hide nor hair of their respective partners. During the course of the first half of the game she had managed to lose two more knick knacks and somehow, which she wasn't sure if she wanted to know how, the couch had been ripped. Elliot was sporting a red mark on his forehead where he fell on their coffee table when him and Olivia began to wrestle over a game play that they didn't agree on. Cragen had been quick to intervene knowing how their fights could end when both had been drinking like they were today.

"Hey babe." Olivia said as she walked into the kitchen "do we have another ice pack and some more snacks for the guys.'

"We do" Alex answered as she stood to gather the needed items "Go back in there and we'll bring it out to you."

"Thanks" Olivia said as she turned to walk back in the living room.

"Can I get you ladies to give me a hand please?" Alex asked as she opened the freezer for an ice pack."

"Whatever you need." Maria answered standing still amazed at how this woman seemed to take everything one step at a time on what had happened so far.

"In the crock pot is some little wieners that has been marinating in Olivia's special sauce that she makes. If you could place them in a bowl to take out there and in the smaller container next to it is a nacho cheese sauce to go with some chips I hid in the cabinet."

Kathy stood and gathered the bowls they needed while Alex grabbed the chips as well. Once everyone had everything they headed out to the living room and sat everything on the coffee table.

"Keep this on your head to minimize swelling" Kathy ordered as she handed Elliot the ice pack.

"Yes dear" Elliot grumbled as he took the ice pack from her and placed it on his head.

"Does anyone need another beer while we are in here?" Kathleen asked knowing that all the detectives were becoming drunk, a rare occurrence for them.

"I'll get them." Rollins said as she tried to stand.

"No need detective" Maureen said placing her hand on the detectives shoulder and having her sit back down "We will get it."

Kathleen and Maureen handed everyone a fresh beer and then promptly retreated back to the kitchen to talk some more with the other women.

"Is it always like this?" Maria asked as she sat back down at the table after topping off everyone's coffee cup.

"You mean them wild like that, fighting, and breaking things at times?" Alex asked

"Yeah"

"Only on the holidays." She answered with a smile "Holidays here with everyone gathered can be a little rowdy at times. Personally I don't mind. With everything they deal with on a daily basis I believe they are more than allowed to let go. There are times though that I'm thankful its only at holidays and even then there are very few of them."

"Does Olivia discuss her work with you?"

Kathy and Alex shared a knowing look before looking at Maria with a small smile on their lips. They could already see where this was heading so Kathy decided to try and explain it the best she could to Maria and Sara.

"My husband was Olivia's partner for thirteen years." She said as she began a story that she not only loved but hated at the same time "At one time I was in the shoes you are now. He would never talk about his work at home and when I would ask him about his day he would clam up. It almost cost us our marriage. I had gotten tired of being shut out and felt as if him and Olivia were having an affair because of their closeness. "

Maria and Sara looked between the two women and then the Stabler children.

"They know the whole story" Kathy said answering her unspoken question. "When I had filed for divorce I went to Olivia asking her to get him to sign the papers. She refused to have any part of it and I lost it at central park. I told her as soon as he signed the papers they would no longer have to hide their affair. She had looked at me confused and proceeded to explain a few things to me. A she was not sleeping with my husband since she was in a relationship with Alex. Which I was quick to point out in case she didn't notice that that didn't seemed to stop anything."

"You didn't know her?" Maria asked looking at Alex

"I did but Elliot had never told me about her relationship with Alex and even though she gave off the gay vibe as we refer to it as I wasn't going to stereotype her either. That was when she informed me that Alex was a female, this Alex to be exact, and she had absolutely no desire to be with my husband. She loved him as her partner and best friend but that was the extinct of it."

"Oh, So what happened?"

"Against her better judgment explained a case they worked to me. By the time she finished with only half the details I was leaning over the park trash can vomiting. I realized then that that was why he never shared what he dealt with."

"So Olivia actually helped save your marriage?"

"That and coming up pregnant with Eli did."

"What about you and Olivia?" Maria asked looking at Alex "If I can ask."

"I prosecute the crimes they investigate. Shall I say I did up until about three years ago?"

"What happened?"

"Several things actually." Alex said with a smile "First of all and most importantly I married the love of my life. Secondly I left New York for Africa to work with what is called the International Criminal Court. When I came back a year later I was given what's called a floater position where I just fill in where ever its needed."

"I bet it was easier on you both since you both worked the same cases per say."

"Yes and no. We had to come to an agreement that work would be left at work and never brought home. We are two women who are very passionate about their work. That can be a dangerous mix if you try to include a relationship into it as well."

"Got rough at times?"

"Never to a physical point but it did almost cost us our relationship a few times. The last one being the worse and what made us realize if there was going to be an us we had to separate work."

"I guess you're use to the long hours" Maria stated looking at Alex before turning to face Kathy "but how did you get used to the long hours. I mean when he was with cold case and even when he transferred to narcotics he was usually home by six. The times he had to work longer were few and far between as to what they are now."

"You never get used to the long hours." Alex answered "But you learn to cope. I believe it was slightly easier for me because she was with this unit when we started dating. There was no surprise of having her home at a certain time and suddenly eighty hour work weeks."

"I on the other hand had gotten accustomed to Elliot's street work and then he made detective. I was thrilled because I thought that meant more set hours until I discovered what unit he was transferring to. After a little while I started believing he would stay at work to avoid home. At times that was true but most of the time there was a bad case that kept them there."

"I guess I'm not making it any easier taking the position in DC."

"If you want the marriage to work you will find a way to work it out. Trust me. Me and Olivia did it when I was on a different continent and time zone all together. It can be done just ask yourself if it's what you really want."

"I do" Maria said more to herself than to anyone else in the room "I do."

* * *

**A/N: I thought I would include a chapter of the women who are in the kitchen cooking while the detectives are watching the gaem. Who better to help save the marriage of an SVU detective than one who almost lost theirs to the job. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Dinner

Almost an hour later, Olivia strutted into the kitchen where the women were sitting and talking about the newest talk show that was on TV. It took all she had not to roll her eyes until she heard Alex discussing the episode from the day before. This caused her to stop in her tracks and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes I do watch the show on a regular basis" Alex said without ever looking at Olivia or acknowledging her presence in the room "You can lower your eyebrow now too."

"Yes dear" She said with a mocking hurt tone but both knew they found it not only funny but exciting that they were so connected with each other "The game is over."

"It was over ten minutes ago my love" Alex said finally looking at her with a smile softening her features. There was no mistaking the desire she held for the detective in her eyes at that moment.

"Post game" Olivia stated as matter of fact.

"You guys are hungry aren't you?" Alex said laughing as she started to stand.

"And maybe a little intoxicated." Olivia said "Sorry"

Alex walked over to Olivia and pulled her to her forgetting they had company. She gently stroked and caressed the side of Olivia's face before leaning down and kissing her gently. She pulled back when she felt the older woman sway in her arms.

"Tell the guys to go sit at the table." Alex whispered as she let her wife go smiling at her before turning back around.

"I know you said three years ago you two got married but may I ask how long have you two been together?" Maria asked.

"Twelve years with some gaps. The short abridge version is we were together for three years when a drug lord placed a hit on my life. I was placed in WPP for almost three and when I came back my stupidity kept us apart for about six months to a year. Since then we've worked through everything "

"Wow" She breathed "I would have thought no more than five years"

"No ma'am I have been blessed for close to twelve years barring a few separations" Alex stated as she reached for the ham "You ladies ready to eat?"

They helped carry all the dishes into the dining room and set everything on the table. Pretty soon everyone was seated at the table and passing dish after dish around. Olivia was about to take a bite of her hand when she felt someone tug on her arms. She looked down into the only other pair of blue eyes that stole her heart, Eli.

"Want me to hold you?" She asked scooting her chair back already knowing the answer.

"Uh huh" Eli said raising his arms for her to pick him up.

"Elliot Stabler Jr." Kathy started to say but was stopped by Olivia.

"Kathy please you know I don't mind one bit." She said positioning both of them so they could eat off her plate.

Eli reached for a roll and began chewing on it while Olivia maneuvered him with expert ease so she could eat her ham. She winked at Alex when she caught her staring at her holding Eli. They were lost in a moment when she heard Amaro talking.

"I'm sorry Nick I missed that could you repeat it." Olivia asked turning to face him trying to figure out why everyone had a strange look on their face.

"I said Eli would be the perfect combination between you and Alex if you two had a child."

"Actually the child would resemble all Alex and none of me we would not be using my DNA."

Amaro started to open his mouth but was stopped by a threatening growl from Elliot. He looked between Elliot, Olivia, and Alex and then mumbled his apologies about not realizing they couldn't have children.

Alex began laughing "Detective we are more than capable of having children. Well at least I am you know Olivia here does have a few years on me." She said jokingly as she ruffled her hair "It is just not something we have discussed."

Amaro simply nodded and went back to eating deciding the best thing he could do was to keep his mouth shut. Within minutes the atmosphere was back and everyone was laughing and joking. As predicted the conversation turned to work.

"Hey Liv do you remember that time you had to pose as a prostitute when I was undercover and then had to strip quickly to keep the role going so they wouldn't suspect anything."

"That was nothing compared to the night I walked up to Cragen and asked what would you like sweetheart. I felt like I was propositioning my father."

"There is a theory that states all women…" Munch started to say but was stopped by both Fin and Elliot smacking him hard.

"Think long and hard before you continue that theory and ask yourself how much do you value your life" Elliot growled as the anger he felt vibrating off the whole apartment.

"I was going to say live out some fantasy as a hooker" Munch said as a quick recovery.

"Munch I promise you I couldn't make it as a hooker because each time I've had to portray one I never made any money."

"That's because that body is mine" Alex stated showing the first sign of possessiveness of Olivia they had ever seen or heard about.

"At least that's what this ring says' Olivia said with a wink reaching out to take Alex's hand in hers.

Alex smiled as she held Olivia's hand as everything seemed to fade away from them.

"More" Eli said jumping up and down in Olivia's lap bringing the two women out of their moment.

"Welcome to parenthood" Elliot said laughing "Just as you get a moment here they come."

"Yeah but worth every minute" Amaro said glancing over at his daughter.

Everyone simply nodded in agreement as they went back to eating. Years of devouring food in minutes led the detectives to being done before everyone else and had the women shaking their heads.

"You would think they would slow down and enjoy a meal they didn't have to rush through." Sara said.

"It's inbreeded in them." Alex answered knowing that no matter what they knew if they wanted a hot meal they had to eat quickly. She had had this discussion with Olivia several times before.

"I guess." She answered not really willing to accept the answer.

Once everyone was finished eating they assisted on cleaning the table off and putting the food away. Elliot and Olivia folded the card table the children had used and put it away. Rollins, Fin, and Munch straightened the living room back up so that the ladies wouldn't have to bother with it later.

Alex walked out of the kitchen carrying a fresh round of beer for everyone with the exception of Cragen he drank coffee like the Designated drivers were doing.

"Everything cleaned up?" Alex asked as she stepped into Olivia's waiting arms loving the feel of them being wrapped tight around her.

"Except for the torn couch and missing a few knick knacks no one would know you had an apartment full of rowdy somewhat inebriated detectives."

"Could care less" Alex answered as she entwined their left hands together so that the wedding rings were touching "Did you pull the boxes out?"

"Just inside the office."

"Thank you." Alex said as she kissed her on the forehead before turning to face their guests. "So who is ready to decorate our tree for us?"

All the kids even the older ones jumped up ready to continue with the tradition of decorating the Cabot-Benson tree.

* * *

**A/N: I know its been a while since I've updated this story and I am so sorry. I want to say thank you to everyone still following this story and those following Revelations should see an update here shortly as well. **


	8. Decorating the tree

**A/N: Dear readers this story is almost complete. I have to say thank you to the reader who requested it and Ladybugs Momma for brain storming with me to develop this story. Without those two this would never have occured. Thank you so much.**

* * *

Alex and Olivia smiled at each other as they carried the boxes that held their ornaments out into the living room. Carefully and one by one they stacked them on top of each other. Once they were all out and stacked up they handed the supervising job off to Dickie. Olivia took a seat on the couch while Alex squatted down till she was on Zara's level.

"Hey Zara we have a tradition around here of the children decorating mine and Olivia's tree." Alex said with a smile "Would you like to help if your mommy and daddy say its ok?"

Zara nodded as a smile brightened her face.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Amaro asked

"Positive" Alex answered looking over Zara at him.

"As long as you're sure, it's fine with us." Amaro stated after glancing at his wife

"Good" Alex said looking back at Zara "Now we only have one rule. Ok"

"Yes ma'am."

"The ornaments go wherever you want them to go. If they need to go up high you can ask any of the older kids to lift you up or any adult if you feel more comfortable like that ok."

"I can do that" Zara answered as excitement ran through her.

"Good, go have fun." Alex said as she stood back up and walked over to where Olivia was sitting and took her spot next to her. She sighed as she felt Olivia wrap her arm around her shoulder and pull her to her. Until she met Olivia she had truly thought that a love like theirs only existed in the movies. Lord knew their marriage was far from perfect but the love they had could survive anything. The proof of that was in what they had already survived.

"What are you thinking?' Olivia whispered into her ear.

"How much I love you.' Alex whispered as she looked at her wife.

"I love you to." Olivia whispered as she gently kissed her on the lips.

"Up Up" Eli said as he walked over to Olivia and held his hands out.

"Where do you want it?" Olivia asked as she stood and took the boy in her arms as everyone started laughing.

"Up" he said pointing at the tree

Alex watched Olivia for a few minutes before allowing her eyes to roam around the room. She smiled when her eyes landed on Elliot and Kathy. The couple looked more in love than they had in the years since she had known them. Kathy had settled into Elliot's embrace and there always seemed to be a smile on her face now. Even though the retirement he took hurt Olivia it seemed to be the best for his marriage. Then again the stress of no longer having to worry about your loved one being lifted was bound to help even the worse marriages.

Amaro and Maria were sitting on the loveseat and for the first time since they had arrived she was not only sitting with him but actually holding his hand. Alex smiled at that. Maybe and with any luck the talk they had in the kitchen would help them. She hated to see marriages fall apart because of the job and so many of them did no matter what a couple did. It was just one of the many depressing statistics of being with an officer.

Cragen and Munch was off to the side some and seemed to be in their own world having a conversation. Alex could only imagine what Munch was trying to engage Cragen in. She had to laugh though for a man who despised big brother's control he did seem to bend to it from time to time.

Alex finally looked over at Fin. Fin was sitting near his son and soon to be son-in-law. She was thankful that he had fully accepted his son's sexuality and seemed to be totally at ease with it. Rollins was sitting to his left. Two things crossed her mind at that point. A that she knew very little about the blonde and that upset her because she always made it a point to know who she trusted her wife's safety and life too. Secondly that her and Fin would make a cute couple and the last time she heard Fin was still single and playing. Maybe just maybe Rollins could tame him.

Hearing a squeal brought Alex's attention back to the tree. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched the woman who could one handed sling a perp around a room struggle to maintain her hold on a four year old. Eli continued to wiggle and squirm until he finally broke free of Olivia's hold. Olivia ruffled his hair causing hi cow lick to stick up even more before going to sit back down by Alex.

"You know maybe I should worry if a four year old can take you." Alex said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah Liv" Rollins said joining in "I'm not so sure I want you as my back up now."

"I can still hold my own" Olivia shot back while throwing a napkin in Rollins direction.

"Really because all the evidence point to the contrary" Elliot reminded her with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it" she growled at Elliot.

"Hey we all know you're a sucker when it comes to Eli." Alex stated as she looked at all the detectives in the room letting them know that the teasing was done.

"I think the only person that can make her melt quicker than Eli does is you Alex." Kathy said laughing.

"Hey it's called keeping your partner happy." Olivia said glancing at Alex and then at Elliot "It only took you what Elliot twenty years or more to learn this."

"Twenty five thank you." He shot back.

"Talk about a slower learner I figured it out in less than two years."

"It's called being whipped" Fin said finally joining in "Not something to brag about."

"It's not whipped it's called knowing how to please a woman. Something you know nothing about."

"And something we're not discussing with children in the room" Alex stated quickly stopping the ensuring argument she saw coming."

"Yes ma'am" All the detectives say at once causing their spouses to burst out laughing as they settled back and continued watching the children decorate the tree.


	9. Finishing up

"Star Star" Eli kept repeating as he walked up to Olivia with his hands out again.

"You ready to put the star on the tree little man?" Olivia asked picking him up as she stood.

"Star Star."

"Ok we're getting the star to put on the tree." Olivia said with laughter as she carried the boy over to the tree.

'He seems especially close to Liv." Rollins said sitting next to Alex.

"She helped deliver him and save Kathy's life." Alex answered never taking her eyes off her wife "She was doing Elliot a favor and taking Kathy to a doctor's appointment. A drunk driver ran a red light and plowed into Kathy's side of the car. Kathy was pinned in and the stress of the wreck caused her to go into early labor. Olivia helped deliver him in the ambulance and then held him while the paramedics worked on her. She coded in the ambulance. By the time they made it to the hospital mother and son was doing great."

"Wow. That pretty much sealed their bond"

"More than you know, Rollins. If Eli is ever under the age of seventeen and both parents die Olivia and I receive full custody of him. She sees him on a regular basis and he has a sleep over here at least once a week. That was another reason why his hard headed ass stunt hurt her so bad. She didn't get to see Eli for a few months. I had enough of my wife crying and we came to an understanding. He could be pig headed all he wanted but he needed to think about his son. That was when I found out he had been crying for Liv for a few weeks at that point. Let's just say an agreement was reached."

"May I ask why you two don't have any children yet?"

"Honestly the only reasoning I can come up with is we haven't discussed it. I know she wants children and a family and trust me having a house full of kids running around and knowing she's the other parent thrills me more than words can say."

"You two would have beautiful children there is no doubt about that."

"Thank you Rollins." Alex said as Rollins stood and sat back down by Fin.

"Hey little man we have Zara here so what if you say you hold one part of the star and she holds the other and both of you place the star on the tree." Olivia asked as she sat Eli on the ground so she could remove the tree topper from the box.

"I do it."

"Yes you do but we have another young child here and remember what we talked about on sharing."

"I still yours"

"You will always be my first love." Olivia answered pulling him to her and laying a kiss on his head while locking her eyes with Alex.

"Ok she helps." Eli said as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's neck.

"Hey Nick" Olivia called getting his attention "We're going to have both kids place the star at the same time. Want to come lift Zara up?"

"Sure" he said starting to stand but was stopped by Alex.

"Actually if you and Maria don't mind I would like to do that."

"It is fine by us." Maria said with a smile "Zara do you mind if Mrs. Alex lifts you up to put the star on the tree?"

Zara looked from her parents to Alex and back. Everyone smiled as they watched the wheels in Zara's head turn as she considered having Alex lift her. Just when Alex thought she would say no she walked up to her and extended her arms to be lifted.

Alex smiled as she lifted Zara up and walked over to Olivia and Eli. "You guys ready?"

Olivia simply nodded as she lifted Eli and Alex lifted Zara at the same time allowing the children to place the star on the tree. Once the star was placed on the tree both women lowered the children back down their eyes not leaving each other.

Eli snuggled into Olivia's shoulder and yawned as she sat back down. She began to rub his back when Alex leaned over and kissed her temple.

"You are so beautiful holding him." Alex whispered.

Olivia blushed slightly at the complement and smiled at Alex.

"Well' Elliot said standing and breaking the mood "It looks like the little one is exhausted and that means it's time for us to head out."

"You know he can stay" Olivia said not wanting to let him go just yet.

Elliot looked at Kathy and then back at Olivia "Tell you what we'll pick him up tomorrow afternoon. That will give us a chance to do some of his Christmas shopping."

"Sounds good" Olivia said standing so the Stabler's could tell Eli bye and give him some love before leaving.

"Are you sure you don't mind Eli staying?" Elliot asked as he turned to face Alex.

"El you know he is welcomed here anytime."

"Yeah but I caught the looks you two were sharing." Elliot said with a smile "I think it's time to talk."

"I do to and we will. If we don't talk tonight we will tomorrow when you pick him up." Alex said gently pushing them toward the door "besides you know if you take Eli from her right now it will kill her."

"Ok I would say call us when you're ready for us to pick him up but if Liv had her way we would never receive that call." Kathy said hugging Alex "We'll call when we're done with shopping."

"Sounds good."

Over the next thirty minutes each detective and their families slowly left the Cabot-Benson household. This of course was not without them promising to return for a Christmas party hosted at their house the Saturday before Christmas. Alex had spent a good fifteen minutes trying to convince Rollins to stay when Cragen agreed to make sure she made it home ok. Finally satisfied that everyone was safely on their way Alex locked up and turned to face her wife.

"Looks like someone is out" Alex whispered as she walked up to Olivia leaning over the back of the couch to kiss her "I could get use to that sight."

Olivia looked at Alex with her eyes full of questions.

"Put him to bed and we'll talk"

Olivia stood carefully and carried Eli to his room. She tucked the little guy into his bed and flipped the baby monitor on so they could hear him if he woke during the night. Taking one last look at Eli Olivia left in search of her wife to have a discussion she both prayed for and dreaded.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like one more chapter after this one and the story is over. Thank you to everyone has stuck with me while writing it. **


	10. Family Talk

Olivia found Alex in the kitchen cutting another slice of pie. She took the time to admire her without her knowing. She was showing her age slightly around her eyes and there were a few strands of gray mixed into her golden blonde hair. Even though she would never tell Alex she could tell she had put on a few pounds throughout the years. Even with those changes Alex was just as beautiful if not more so than the day she strutted into the precinct claiming they were a stepping stool to a political career. One thing that still amazed Olivia was that she desired Alex more now than the day they met.

"How long do you plan to stare at me detective?" Alex asked without turning around.

"For the rest of my life if you'll have me."

"Till death do we part." Alex answered finally turning around to look into Olivia's eyes.

"You wanted to talk." Olivia stated.

"Never one to beat around the bush." Alex said laughing.

"Comes with the job." Olivia said with a smile "Like you don't question me like a suspect from time to time."

"Ok hazards from the job let's call a truce." Alex said agreeing.

"Sounds like a deal I can't refuse" Olivia whispered as she pulled Alex to her loving how she instantly melted into her arms and sighed upon body contact "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Alex asked looking into Olivia's eyes "No I'm not mad and you know I could care less. That was the second time you let loose this year. The last time being New Year 's Eve/ day. Personally I believe you should let loose a little more often but that's just me."

"I do counselor" Olivia said wagging her eyebrows "With you."

"Incorrigible" Alex said pushing Olivia away from her "have a seat and get serious."

"Ok baby" Olivia said taking a seat her eyes never leaving Alex's. Most people would probably worry if their wife or husband pushed them out of their arms and to have them to sit telling them it was going to be a serious discussion. For them it was another conversation. Nothing either of them every needed to worry about.

"I know you want to have a child."

"And I know you don't." Olivia said reaching out for Alex's hand "Honey I am fine with that. I knew that the Christmas morning I dropped to one knee and asked you to marry me."

"Olivia Benson-Cabot, I made that decision almost ten years ago when I was still climbing the ladder and our relationship was in the honeymoon phase."

"What are you saying Alex?"

"I'm saying that people change and I have been thinking about this for a while now. I want a family. I want a family with you. I want to have little Eli's and Zara's running all over this house. I want to come home and see you stretched out on the couch with _our_ child asleep on your chest. I want to be woken up in the middle of the night with the cries of a baby because they are hungry. I want you to reach out and stop me saying you have it this time. Then slide back in bed with our son or daughter in your arms."

"Alex."

"I should have told you years ago when I started feeling like this and I'm sorry I didn't. It started not long after we started rebuilding our relationship. When you asked me to marry you I thought everything was complete. That was until I was back from Africa for about a month. Then I started realizing that the emptiness I felt was the void of a child. The only time I felt a hundred percent whole is when Eli spends the night or we are doing things with him. I love the way you look at him. How good you are with him. How you almost seem to glow when you hold him. It hit me that I want that all the time but I want it with our own child. I want to be spoiled by you when I'm carrying our child. I want to have you come home from work and kiss me then my stomach as it grows. I want to feel the baby kick and then you gently rub the stomach to calm our child. Olivia I want everything and I want it with you. The question is do you want it all with me?"

Olivia pulled Alex into her lap and brushed a lock of hair back from her face. The love and uncertainty she saw in her eyes made her heart swell and break at the same time.

"Honey I want to hand you the world on a silver platter and I work hard to give you everything you want. If this is something you truly want then I back you one hundred fifty percent. Honestly I would love to watch your body change and grow with our child. I want to be woken in the middle of the night and roll over to discover our child in bed with us. I want to look up and see you holding our child and fall in love with you all over again repeatedly."

"Good I'm glad we're on the same page." Alex said standing and holding her hands out for Olivia "I don't know about you but I have had a long day and I am exhausted. Let's go to bed."

"As soon as you answer a question for me."

"Ok"

"If you've felt like this for a while why haven't you told me sooner?" Olivia asked opening her arms for Alex.

"For selfish reasons" Alex said stepping into Olivia's embrace "I was enjoying it being just us. Yes we have been together off and on for the last twelve years. But we have only been married for three. I was enjoying being Mrs. Olivia Benson-Cabot and wasn't ready to share you just yet."

"Are you ready now?"

"More than you know." Alex whispered against her lips before she kissed her.

As Olivia allowed Alex to lead her into the bedroom she realized, not for the first time that day, exactly how much she had to be thankful for. She had a career that spanned more than two decades, Co-workers who were more than family to her, and most importantly a wife that loved her for her.

* * *

**A/N: I had every intention to not only update this story but complete the next chapter of Revelations and try to give you a little one shot Christmas story. But it appeared as if a criminal had different plans. One that leaves me out of work till Friday. Which is good for you guys because that means there will be plenty of writing. **


	11. Epilogue

Olivia rolled over as the sun started coming through the window. She smiled when she saw the snow on the fire escape. She knew how much Alex loved to wake up to snow on Christmas day. Olivia took a moment to stare at her beautiful wife before she pulled her to her and gently rubbed her small bump that was beginning to show. She took this time to think about how much their life had changed over the past year.

A year ago this past Thanksgiving Alex had confessed to her that she wanted to have a family. It both shocked and thrilled Olivia beyond belief. Not long after they had started dating Alex had confessed that she had no desire to have children that her only focus was on her career. Olivia who had wanted nothing more than to have a family took it as it was and settled into not having a family. Needless to say Olivia was beyond ecstatic and supported her beyond belief.

After the first of the year Alex began the treatments needed for invitro and they began looking at different donor files. After a few months they finally settled on one. The donor, who Alex insisted resemble her as much as possible, had the brown eyes and brown hair as she did. The only thing that upset Alex was that he was a Yale law school graduate not a Harvard one like her. Olivia told her to relax between the brains needed to get into Yale and Harvard the kid would be a genius.

The first two attempts were failures and highly disappointing to Alex. Olivia begged her to relax and if it happens it happens. They agreed that even though the last thing Olivia wanted to do was pass her genes on she would attempt if the third try failed. If that failed as well they agreed that they would look into adoption. Alex surprised her by hiring an attorney to start the adoption process. Olivia took that to mean that she didn't want to try anymore and was slightly hurt by it.

Once Alex discovered that information she explained that she was trying again a third time and would continue to try until they had a child of their own. Even if that meant she had to have a surrogate carry and deliver their child. She didn't care what she had to do but they would have one that was a perfect mixture of them. She also knew that there were more than enough children in the world that needed a home and a family to call their own. She thought why not have the best of both worlds. They could have one of their own and adopt as well. Alex did kindly point out that they could adopt as many children as Olivia wanted running around the house.

Anyone who knew Alexandra Cabot knew that not only did she get what she wanted when she wanted it but that the Cabot money spoke and spoke volumes. Within three months of Alex hiring her attorney he had a possible match for them. A young girl who was found abandoned on a fire stations step. They both fell in love at first sight and within three months the little girl was placed in their care. One week before Halloween it was finalized and Kathleen Alexandra Cabot-Benson was officially theirs. Olivia was over the moon and thought their life was complete. That was until Alex threw a surprise on her.

She had come home after another hellish case that had her at the station for almost a week straight. There was three things she wanted more than anything hold her daughter, take a decent hot shower, and get a good night's sleep, not necessarily in that order either. Instead she was met at the door with a blonde dressed in nothing but a lacey teddy and a manila envelope.

She was handed the envelope and told to read what was inside. The words Congratulations we are pregnant was written in the bold beautiful handwriting of Alex. She had looked from the paper to her wife with tears in her eyes. Alex simply nodded and pulled Olivia to her. The love making that followed brought both women to tears.

Since that night Olivia had done her best to change her life as well. She no longer worked through the night for days on in and did everything she could to be home by six every evening. Alex who was terrified that this would kill the married to her job detective discovered it seemed to improve not only her work performance but their relationship as well. She had recently took and passed the sergeants exam and received her stripes one week before Christmas.

Because of that they had turned their annual Christmas party they had at their apartment into a celebration of her promotion as well. That was also where they announced that Alex was pregnant. They guys gave her grief for a while but it ended with each of them simply patting each other on the back. Their way of expressing what needed to be said.

"She's up." Alex mumbled hearing their daughter babble to her stuffed animals.

"She's been up for a while now." Olivia whispered back pulling Alex even tighter against her.

'You ready for your presents?" Alex asked rolling over to stare into the brown eyes she loved so much.

"I've already been given my presents." Olivia whispered knowing that what Alex was giving her was the best present she had ever received "Thank you."

Alex reached up and caressed Olivia's face and ran her hands through her long brown hair. She loved how Olivia would sigh quietly and lean into her touch. Just when she didn't think it was possible Olivia would do something to make her fall for her all over again. It was times like these that she was thankful Olivia had given her a chance over thirteen years ago.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this chapter in a nice drug enduced haze. If it is not up to par please accept my deepest apologies. **


End file.
